Not All Pizza is Created Equal
by BlizzardOfOzz
Summary: Poor Tamaki learns the hard way that C.C. is not only a pizzaholic, she's also very specific about the pizza she wants. Slight crack-fic, with Tamaki bashing.
1. Not All Pizza is Created Equal

**Not All Pizza is Created Equal**

Poor Tamaki learns the hard way that C.C. is not only a pizzaholic, she's also very specific about the pizza she wants. Slight crack-fic, with Tamaki bashing.

* * *

Tamaki grumbled as he made his way through the hallways of the Black Knight Headquarters, a box of pizza in his hand. C.C., who the Black Knights knew as their leader Zero's lover, had ordered Tamaki to drive 20 minutes just to get her pizza!

Finally reaching his destination, Tamaki entered Zero's room and found C.C. sprawled out on the bed, holding her beloved Cheese-Kun to her chest.

"Here's your pizza, your majesty," Tamaki said, the sarcasm heavy in his voice. He tossed the box like a frisbee, and it landed right next to the green-haired witch. "Would you like your pipe and slippers too?"

"No thanks," C.C. said as she opened the box and pulled out a slice, not bothering to sit up. "That will be all."

Grumbling, Tamaki turned and left. He was about halfway down the hallway when...

"TAMAKI!"

"Gah!" The brunette Black Knight jumped up, startled. He looked around for the source of the call, before realizing that it had come from Zero's quarters.

"Tamaki!" The voice, who he now knew belonged to C.C., repeated. "Come in here!"

Tamaki groaned and went back to Zero's room. "What the hell do you want now?!" He shouted as he slammed the door; the man had finally reached his breaking point. "You know, just cause you're Zero's little sex toy doesn't mean you can boss me around every frickin' second of the-GGGGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

**Later...**

C.C. was sitting on the bed in Zero's room, happily eating pizza, the Pizza Hut box that it came in close by. Hearing the door slam, the witch looked up, and saw Lelouch remove his Zero mask and give her an angry glare that would make a ravenous pit bull reel back in fright.

"C.C., _why_ is Tamaki in the supply closet, tied up with duct tape?!" The terrorist leader demanded, trying hard to keep his voice down.

"That moron bought me Papa John's instead of Pizza Hut," The witch replied as though it was a capital crime.

"I _know_ that!" Lelouch replied sharply, getting angrier. "I knew that when I saw the pizza box smashed over his head! What I want to know is why _that's _all you did to him! When _I_ bought you Papa John's instead of Pizza Hut, you threw the pizza-the _HOT_ pizza-in my face, kicked me in the stomach, and THREW ME OUT THE FRICKIN' WINDOW!!!"

"There was a tree there to catch you..."

"C.C.!!!"

**The End**

**Well, whada you think? I got the idea after I saw a Robot Chicken sketch where a guy in a restaraunt asks for a Coke, but the waitress says they're out, and sugests a Pepsi instead. The man then proceeds to overturn his table and storm out, angrily cursing out the poor waitress. XD Funny, no? R and R!  
**


	2. Epilogue

**Not All Pizza is Created Equal**

Epilogue I decided to add! Enjoy.

* * *

Later that evening, C.C. and Lelouch had returned to Ashford Academy. And once again, C.C. had stolen Lelouch's bed, forcing the ex-prince to sleep on the floor in a sleeping bag. Normally, Lelouch would at least argue with C.C. about the bed before giving into defeat. But tonight, he hadn't said a word to her. And she knew why.

"What's the matter?" The witch asked, a slight smirk on her lips. "Is little Lelouch jealous that I treat Tamaki better then him?"

Lelouch huffed, crossing his arms over his chest like a upset child. "It's not fair that I got thrown out the window for bringing you the wrong pizza while Tamaki just got the stupid closet..." He grumbled. Still smirking, C.C. turned over and went to sleep. Lelouch kept grumbling to himself for a while, and eventually drifted off to sleep...

...

Suddenly, he shot up in his sleeping bag, his eyes growing wide with realization. "Oh, crap! Tamaki!"

Meanwhile, at the now deserted Black Knights base...

"Hello?! Can someone help me?!" Tamaki cried hoarsely from inside the supply closet. The poor moron was still tied up with duct tape. "Zero? C.C.? Kallen? Ohgi? Uh... Indian chick who's name I can't remember? Anyone?! Please! I have to pee really really badly!!"

Unfortunately, no one found him until two days later.

**The End**

**Hope you all liked the epilogue! Maybe later I'll add a prequel chapter about Lelouch bring C.C. the wrong pizza for the first time. Until then, R and R!  
**


End file.
